The Evil Within
by raynbowsparkle
Summary: Hermione and Draco are brought together to bring the two rival houses together... but when they are an evil is unleashed... read to find out more (Unfinished)


Disclaimer: I don not own any of J.K Rowling's characters. I only use them for my twisted amusement.

Hermione felt somewhat relieved as she awoke that morning. She looked to her right and saw his perfect figure sleeping soundly.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
She mumbled as she kissed him to awake him. Somewhat surprised he passionately kissed back.  
  
"Well, well, well."  
  
A voice from outside the bed curtains said just before the curtains were pulled back. Dumbfounded the both of them stared at him. It was Snape!  
  
"I wondered why you weren't in you bed this morning when I summoned for you. Never thought I'd find you in the Gryffindor rooms...with Ms. Granger nonetheless. Well, get dressed and meet me in your common room in 10 minutes."  
  
Snape then stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. Draco hurriedly dressed and ran out.  
  
"Damn him."  
  
Hermione said.  
  
"Love you"  
  
Draco screamed as he ran down the corridor.  
  
As Draco entered the Slytherin common room he began to think. Puzzled he asked Snape,  
  
"What made you look in the Gryffindor rooms?"  
  
With that Snape simple answered, "Marauder's Map."  
  
"Oh, blast that damn thing! It always rats me out. Anyway, what did you want with me?"  
  
"It seems that there have some reports of you missing from classes and you haven't been accounted for in your dormitory for around 12 nights now. No one sees you enter or exit the common room before or after curfew. Mind telling me where you've been?"  
  
"Well, Sir, wasn't it plain to see where I was? And you, having the map, shouldn't you already know where I've been?"  
  
"Yes Draco, I just wanted to hear it from you, yourself, to be absolutely sure the map was indeed correct."  
  
"Professor Snape you know good and well that the map was indeed correct, why come and ask me,"  
  
"Honestly Draco, I need proof myself that you were in fact with Ms. Book- worm Granger. How did you manage that?"  
  
"Sir please, you know the story, we were fighting and well I decided to kiss her, oh huh, to shut her up of course. She slapped me, so I kissed her again one thing lead to another and we ended up making out in her room. One thing kept leading to the next and well, we ended up skipping classes to be with each other, yes I know, Hermione skip classes, not even believable but honestly Sir go and ask her teachers as well."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I have asked her teachers and they all said she was ill."  
  
"Ha! Ill? What a joke. She's been with me!"  
  
"Honestly Draco you are one unique little wizard, never in all my years would I have thought you would be with a Gryffindor! Oh well, carry on with your daily routine. Better see you and Ms. Granger in class."  
  
That day the both of them decided to actually go to their classes. Hermione's teachers were glad to see her because even though she was smart enough to get ahead in all of her classes she somehow had managed to get 3 assignments behind everyone. She had to do some major catching up to do. She worked all day catching up and getting ahead again so she could miss some more days to be with her beloved. Meanwhile Draco still borderline passing his classes didn't much care to make up his work. He figured, hey he was passing, that's good enough.  
That evening after Hermione finished her class work she decided to go to Draco's room and surprise him. She figured floo powder would be the easiest way to get there without anyone seeing her since they were both head girl and boy. When she got there she didn't see Draco. She walked around his slowly and silently as if not to disturb anyone who may have been listening outside his room.  
  
"Hey my love."  
  
Came a voice from inside the bathroom.  
  
She opened his door to find him stark naked in his tub. Slightly shocked she slammed the door shut.  
  
"Oh, my god. I can't believe I just walked in on him. Wow did you see his... STOP, STOP right there."  
  
Hermione thought out loud.  
  
"His what?"  
  
A voice said from behind her.  
  
"Um, huh, his bathroom."  
  
"Oh, is that all? Well then you need a closer look."  
  
Draco spun Hermione around to face him. He was standing in the door way to his bathroom still naked and dripping of water and bubbles. Slowly he pulls her in the bathroom, shuts the door, and gently starts hugging and kissing her while removing her clothes. He gets her down to her undies.  
  
"No, this can't happen."  
  
Hermione states before she faints and falls backward into the tub.  
  
"Huhhhhhhhh!"  
  
she gasps. Draco, now in the tub with her helps her regain her footing. Still slightly in shock she hugs Draco.  
  
"Draco you know I love you, but do you really think we should-"  
  
cut off by a kiss Hermione got her answer. She allowed Draco to slip off her blue satin and black lace bra and matching thong while moving to the steps of the tub. He sat her down to remove the thong. As he went under the water to remove her thong he kissed her belly button and gently kissed from there and moved down until he reached her panty line. He pulled her thong down and continued to kiss. He reached her opening and felt her shiver. He came up for a breath and said,  
  
"What's wrong baby?"  
  
because he saw a look on her face he'd not seen before. It was a look of curiosity and that of pleasure. As it was she was, after all, still an inexperienced virgin.  
  
"Oh, nothing at all my love."  
  
Pleasure, nervousness, and curiosity seem to overwhelm her as she awaited his next move. Draco came up to her face and gently whispered  
  
"Everything will be ok, just relax."  
  
He kissed her with passion she had never experienced before. Hermione, now about to burst in pleasure with his every move sits anxiously on the steps. She caresses his face and kisses him.  
  
"Draco, I do love you."  
  
Draco kisses down her neck, chest, torso, and continues down. He reaches her opening and she shudders again. Draco teases her slightly with his tongue before he enters. He plays with her cherry biting it a little. He licks her lips and begins to kiss, moving upward again. Once he reaches her face again he notices a very satisfied smile.  
  
"Draco, my love, please don't ever leave me. I don't think I can't live without you. My body can't live without you."  
  
Hermione managed to whisper out.  
  
"Baby, you have nothing to worry about. Why would I leave something that makes me so happy? You of all people should know I am not one to quit something I like!"  
  
Draco carefully slid himself between her thighs, allowing his pulsating dick to rest just above her opening. He kissed her neck as he rubbed against her. Slowly and gently he slid into her. Gods she's tight he thought as he broke through her barrier. Hermione winced in pleasurable pain.  
  
"Just relax and go with your feelings."  
  
He told her. He stilled to give her time to adjust. Draco began to go in a rhythm to the music that was now playing. The song "I'll Make Love to You" by Boys II Men was the song that could be heard. She moaned incoherent things-he picked up a few of words...need...harder...oohhhh. Draco gradually got harder and faster as he felt Hermione sucome to each thrust. The both of them had a feeling that they couldn't describe.  
  
It was absolutely amazing. Hermione felt her body temperature rise as Draco got harder and faster. His rhythm changed as a harder song came on. Now "Sanitarium" by Metallica was much different than the last and so the mood changed. It went from slow sweet passionate love to hard core fucking. Hermione didn't know what to feel. She screamed out his name along with several screams, moans, and ohh's. Hermione, now experiencing a feeling she never knew she was capable of feeling, came and came hard. As soon as Draco felt her release he released as well in her. She came again, this time not quite as hard as the first as she felt his hot cum flow in her, filling her. The both of them could feel their blood rushing through their veins.  
  
The both of them lay there the next morning totally naked and content. A few noises could be heard out side the bedroom door, a few muffeled voices, a few giggles, and a few coughs. Hermione struggles to sit up, her stamina gone from the night before. She manages to gain her balance and bring herself to a sitting position. She looks at Draco, lying there so peacefully. She finds his boxers and t-shirt and puts them on.  
  
She walks to the door and opens it. There she finds Harry, Ron, Lavender, Nevil, and Snape. Hermione, now trying to figure out how they are in her room looks puzzled. Obviously they had apparated without knowing it in the heat of passion. Standing there in Draco's boxers, t-shirt, and a small necklace with a tiny box attached she is dumbfounded. With the same puzzled look on his face Snape walks toward her, stands in front of her silent for a moment. With out thinking clearly he places his face about 3 inches away from hers, points to her necklace and says,  
  
"Hey most people don't know this, but you can hide your weed in there!"  
  
Hermione looks at him and then looks at Harry. Not totally knowing what to say as a big puff of smoke leaves Harry's mouth, she manages to stutter out  
  
"G-g-guys are you ok, you don't seem to be acting like yourselves. What have you gotten in to?"  
  
Ron looks at Hermione and says,  
  
"This is some good shit, wanna hit?"  
  
Lavender bursts out in laughter again for no apparent reason. Ron says,  
  
"Fred and George gave me a potion to try on Professor Snape, he never told me what it would do, but we would enjoy the after effects. Snape drank the potion after we mixed it in his pumpkin juice. He kinda looked like he was dizzy. Harry and me walked in he looked at us and said hey guys you ever smoked weed? It's a muggle drug. I am really in the mood to smoke some and I don't wanna smoke it by myself. I'll meet you in the Gryffindor common room in 15 minutes. Bring some friends I've got plenty to go around!"  
  
"After that Harry and me went and got Nevil and Lavender. We were gonna get you, but you sounded busy with Mr. Ferret himself."  
  
Ron said bluntly. Hermione looked at Snape, who is again sitting, and turned her eyes to the huge pile of marijuana at his feet, which in fact did look like a huge green St. Bernard.


End file.
